


Let it Go

by MrsAckerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, embarassing ayato, frozen, making it up to ayato, singing disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAckerman/pseuds/MrsAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney, well, more specifically, Frozen, has infected Kaneki! It ends up embarassing Ayato...<br/>Will he get over it, or never let it go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I don't own Frozen, Tokyo Ghoul, Disney, Let it Go, or the characters.  
> Unfortunately.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen."

Finally, the dishes were sparkling, free of crumbs and germs.

"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen."

The counters were clear and gleaming, and dust in the air was a rarity.

"The wind is howling, like this swirling storm inside! Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried."

Yea, Kaneki was annoying the crap out of Ayato with all this Let it Go nonsense, but at least the apartment unit that the leaders of Aogiri had assigned to them that's inside HQ was coming together.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see!"

Kaneki was doing most of the work, like washing walls, windows, dishes, the floors, and clothes, but Ayato was getting the hard to reach places. The bottom corner with a rust colored stain and webs, for example. For this chore, Ayato had to bend over, and Kaneki was certainly enjoying the view. 

"Be the good girl," Ken came up behind Aya spanked him once, "you always have to be!"  
Ayato blushed but growled, and decided to ignore his Disney infected boyfriend.  
"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them knoooowwww! But now theeyyy knooowwww!" Kaneki hadn't given up on Ayato joining him. He swept Ayato off his feet, literally, and spun him around. "Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"   
"Kaneki put me dow-!" Ayato was cut off by a light kiss, causing his leg to curl up. But that didn't mean that Ken was finished.  
"Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door!" 

Ayato couldn't deny that his boyfriends voice was pretty amazing, but after hearing Disney's complete soundtrack for 3 weeks, even a simple hum disgusted his ears.  
When they came here the first night, there was a tv, dvd player, and a bunch of movies. Princess movies. Ayato wouldn't tell anyone about this, but HE was the one to suggest watching them since they couldn't sleep. Kaneki had simply become a victim of rhymes and catchy beats. But Ayato had also become a victim, too much "Whistle While you Work," "Under the Sea," " a Whole New World," and "Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo" can harm anyone. Ayato considered this to be a war, abd he was fighting for (and losing) his sanity.  
Kaneki had fully put him down now, and was just spinning a duster, so I guess that could be counted as a victory.

With all his might, Ayato tackled Ken onto the bed, stopping "I don't care what they're going to say."   
"Stop it, Kaneki."   
Ayato had pinned him into place by caging him with his arms and legs.   
"Fiinnnee," Ken purred lowly, eyes half lidded. His finger danced around Ayato's jawline, then he pulled his head down so that he could whisper in his ear.   
"I'll do whatever you want..." He went on, dragging his tongue around the edges of his ear lobe, and nibbling on the skin.  
"But, Aya, you're way too uptight about this. How about you, let it go?" "DAMMIT KANEKI!"

And so, the day went on.  
Things did go to hell, though. Even more so than before. Ayato had to go out and get some crap for their place. Toilet paper, blankets, crap like that, simple, right? No way. When he came back with the things, people started giggling in the lobby. He didn't understand, so he carried on and wrote them off as dumbasses. But then the volume of the chuckles continued to rise, and Ayato was starting to get pissed.   
Eventually, he burst.  
"HEY, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"   
Someone spoke up from the crowd, "yea, you guys. We should really LET IT GO."  
Then, it sunk in. He had been singing it without even noticing. Shit.  
The taunts continued and his face was reddening by the second, he woukd snap on them soon, that much was obvious, but what would he say?  
Apparently, he didn't need to say anything. Bae had it handled.

Kaneki had unraveled his kagune and knocked every person to the ground in one swift movement. Je rolled them all up in one of the tentacle like things and through them outdoors. He was about to go outside too, to finish the job, but Ayato had called him back. Seeing his boyfriend walk to their place, he put away his kagune and Eypatch followed. 

Soon, they entered their apartment and the both of them stripped down to boxers.  
"Kaneki. I don't need you defending me!" Ayato spat the words like venom. Kaneki's eyes drooped down. Noticing the change of his demeanor Kirishima added a little something to his statement. "........ But, thanks, or whatever."   
Ken smiled and lightly hugged his boyfriend. Pulling them onto the bed. "Neki! Let go!"   
And in a snap, the singing returned.


End file.
